User talk:Lenopow
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Lenopow! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Enterprise G" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 15:07, November 26, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Canon Please do not create articles for fan fiction as Memory Alpha is a canon encyclopedia. Thanks. – Tom 15:25, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Related to that, please do not add images from noncanon games like STO to canon portions of articles.--31dot 18:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I dont really understand how "Cannon" and "Non-Cannon" Work, Could you explain it to me? Lenopow (talk) (Blog) 17:54, February 28, 2012 (UTC) :Certainly. First, it's spelled "canon", not "cannon". For a full explanation, you can review the canon policy, but to summarize: As a canon encyclopedia, we only cover material that appeared in the Star Trek shows or movies. Star Trek Online is not canon because it is a computer game- that is why I removed the image. Significant information from non-canon materials, such as books and games, can be mentioned in the "Apocrypha" sections of articles. :Memory Beta does cover non-canon information more in depth, if that is more what you were interested in. :Just FYI I moved your post to your page to keep the discussion in one location. If you wish to respond or have further questions, please post here. --31dot 20:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask.--31dot 18:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Please re-read the links in my post above. Images must meet the citation and licensing requirements given in the image use policy in order to be in an article. If you need assistance or help in doing this, please post here. --31dot 09:50, March 15, 2012 (UTC) STO references Please note that we do not list non-canon references on our disambiguation pages. Especially not when they point away from Memory Alpha. Those are to disambiguate pages on THIS wiki. And only THIS wiki. -- sulfur 15:07, April 16, 2012 (UTC)